


First times and first bites

by AmeLee23



Category: Min Yoongi - Fandom, suga - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Addiction, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood Addiction, Blood Drinking, Drinking, F/M, Friends With Benefits, I Blame Tumblr, Love Confessions, Mild Sexual Content, Min Yoongi | Suga Is a Little Shit, Morning After, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Addiction, Toxic Relationship, Vampire Min Yoongi | Suga, fangs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 01:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12830733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeLee23/pseuds/AmeLee23
Summary: Two strangers meet one lucky night at a bar and decide to hook up to relieve stress. Turns out the attractive guy was actually a vampire.They get addicted to each other and it slowly develops into mutual feelings of love.





	First times and first bites

It's been three months since this toxic relationship had started. It wasn't supposed to mean anything - just two fucked up people at a local bar getting together - but it turned out to be so much more.

This wasn't really a thing that she would often do, she actually finds private actions pretty disgusting if it's not with your life partner. But work and family problems had her toll on her, along with the toxicity of the alcohol she's been gulping down for two hours. Both she and the stranger knew - there was no better way to release stress than this.

After only a short hour - which felt like a lifetime to her - of talking with the stranger, listening to his deep honey-like voice and treasuring the little smirks and smiles that often appeared on his stoic face, they jumped into a taxi to his place. By that time, there was no turning back.

He paid the driver and didn't even bother to collect the change - he opened the door and pulled her out of the car, leading her by the hand up the stairs, down the corridor until they were met by a brown shining door with a big golden number 9 attached to it. He fidgeted with his keys, until he managed to turn them and the door opened with a satisfying click. He pulled her in and wasted no time to lock the door and slam her against it. His sculpted long fingers dug into her hips as his lips mercilessly attacked hers. She was at a loss of air in no time - but even if he was going at it as if no tomorrow, there was a small tenderness to his actions. It was as if he was speaking to her through body language -

> "I'll take all your pain away."
> 
>  "I'm here for you."
> 
>  "You're beautiful."
> 
>  "Trust me."  

What other choice did she have but to trust him?

She jumped onto him and latched her legs around his waist, and he carried her to his messy bed and laid her down slowly, making sure to caress her very being. Clothes flew everywhere - he had striped her down of all common sense. All she could see, smell and feel was him - this mesmerizing stranger whom she's instantly fallen for. He was eager to have her - the way he worked his way on her body - he didn't even know why it had to be her. There was something about her - the way she smiled, moved, smelled and the flicker in her eyes - it made him hungry. Hungry for her in her entirety.

He could feel her veins pulsating trough her soft skin as he kisses every inch of her body. He was trying to contain himself, but he knew he would fail. All those other girls; he wouldn't give a crap if they ran away afterwards. But he sensed something different in her - he matched him. She wasn't like the other basic bitches that only crave dick - she wasted no time in telling him all about herself, her workplace and her terrible day. In return, she listened to him. She understood him. And there was no falseness in her smiles and giggles as they conversed. Both of them were the same - sick of being alone.

He was venerating her just like a goddess; no matter how much he wanted to lose himself and mess her up, he was scared she would break. So he was slow - but brutal.

She felt so full. He was filling her both physically and mentally. Every gap in her spirit that she had, he filled. She's never felt so alive.

The feeling of her was breaking his mind; his hands twitched and his eyes were frantically scanning her until they froze on one spot - that delicious pulsating vein on her neck. He felt his fangs sneak through his chapped lips. He could hold back anymore. He stopped his movement and softly placed his hands on her cheek. She opened her eyes and froze. Her widened eyes were staring into his shining red ones. She had opened her lips as if her breath was taken. He apologized to her before-hand in a low whisper, and brought his fangs to her neck. His fangs sank agonizingly slow. She whimpered - it was weird and painful - just like having sex for the first time. But just as he started gulping down her red essence, sucking on her skin; it felt like pure bliss. He retook his previous actions as well. In barely a couple of minutes, she had the most mind-blowing orgasm of her life.

When she came to, there was no one next to her. The memories of last night came flooding through; she brought a shaking hand to her neck and flinched in pain. It was all real. The thought of those red orbs piercing into her soul sent shivers down her spine. She considered her options - she could either get dressed and book it, with the possibility of him getting mad and coming after her to kill her afterwards, or she could stay and make him explain. Either choices sounded scary.

She tried moving, getting out of bed, but god was she sore. She couldn't move a meter. She gave up eventually, and laid back down. Just then, he came through the door with two cups filled with hot liquid and some pills. He set them on the table, then sat next to her. He brought a hand to her face to test her, but she didn't flinch.

"Are you scared?" He asked.

"No." Her response was firm, but her expression betraying her. Her orbs was shaking. Her whole body was shaking.

"I can tell you're lying."

She moved her gaze to anywhere but him. She wasn't only scared, but also embarrassed.

"I'm surprised you haven't ran yet." He chuckled.

"I wanted to, but I'm too sore to move."

"Oh. Good to know how much you like my company."

"Yes, I truly enjoy the company of a blood-sucker."

"This blood-sucker just made your night. You're not stressed now, aren't you?"

"I am stressed, just not about work. _You gave me a new reason to be stressed."_

He laughed at her answer. He didn't hold back, he actually laughed. She didn't know why, but she found herself smiling. The tension in the room was gone.

"How about I take that stress away from you as well?"

"And how would you do that?"

"A hot bath, breakfast and comfort. And anything else, you name it."

She pondered for a second.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because I want to keep you."

"As a walking blood bank?"

"No only. Sex with you is also nice."

"You're an asshole."

"Thank you."

"I don't even know your name." she realised.

"Yoongi."

**_Yoongi._** How many times had she said this name? How many times had she screamed it while it was just the two of them, enjoying each other until pure exhaustion?

As time went on, Yoongi alternated between being sweet and rough - one night he fucked her senseless into the bedroom wall, the other he made love to her surrounded by the warmth of a hot bath.

She found herself anticipating his fangs, craving for his fangs. What she didn't know at first was that vampires submit a special venin when they bite - one that was just like nicotine; once you get it into your system, you will keep craving more. _She became addicted to him._

But sex wasn't the only thing they desired. The pure presence of each other was enough for them. She has gotten to know him inside and out in this three months. They would talk about everything and anything. They would even go on silly little dates. She was shocked to see that the sun wasn't burning him, and also, he didn't sparkle. All those times he barged in drunk and angry through her door - only to ask for comfort and a shoulder to cry on.

They fit together like two puzzle pieces. They were both made out of the same material, taken that they were so alike, but everything the other didn't have the other completed. Soon enough, they were inseparable.

* * *

 

It has gotten radical. She knew something was wrong. All she could think was him - family, work, friends, those were only back-up plans when he wasn't there. She didn't know if it was the toxin or something else, for she has never been in love before. Is this how love feels? This feeling of constant need, strong trust and admiration?

This night was different. They weren't doing stuff in the bedroom - they were in the park, looking at the stars, just like in those cliché movies. The soft light of the moon shone on his face, and he looked pained. She could clearly see something was on his mind. She was scared she would say something like: "We have to end this." or "I don't need you anymore." But those never came.

"Y/N -ah. I love you."

"What?"

She found herself staring at him in disbelief. He rubbed the nape of his neck and looked away.

"Aish, don't make me say it again. It took me a week to muster the courage to say it."

Silence engulfed the night. Was she really right? Was this love all along? Then why did she feel wrong? Why did she feel guilty? This had nothing to do with him being a vampire, she knew that for sure. This all started with sexual satisfaction, and turned into something much more-  a bond of two souls and hearts. Was it really alright?

Her lips raised into a honest smile and she nodded.

"I love you too."

"What?" He asked, with a tone of amusement. But truly, he was also scared as he waited for her response.

"Don't test me. I'll say it as many times as you want. I love you, Yoongi."

"Come 'ere."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her closer. She looked into her eyes with his glowing red ones, and flashed his trademark gummy smile.

That was their first time. The first time they shared a _loving_ kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh, this is so tumblr-ish. But I couldn't help myself.  
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
